


How Molly Weasley Saved the Wizarding World with a Weasley Sweater

by Heart_of_Castiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_Castiel/pseuds/Heart_of_Castiel
Summary: Molly decided Voldemort just needs a little gift to be less cranky
Kudos: 6





	How Molly Weasley Saved the Wizarding World with a Weasley Sweater

Molly sat in her favorite chair sipping a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet. She sighed, another Death Eater attack had acured the night before. It's sad that the Death Eaters can't even leave things be during the holidays. Give families a few days of peace. 

She wonder if Death Eaters even celebrated the holidays. Did You-know-who even allow his followers time with their families? The man had no family himself. Perhaps that was the problem. She wondered if he'd ever even received a gift. Oh sure she figured his followers probably gave him something or another but were they truly gifts from the heart of just ways to curry favor.

Molly glanced over to wear a pile of newly made Weasley sweaters lay neatly stacked; ready to be wrapped for the upcoming holiday. She began to form a plan. Could it even work? Was it worth the attempt? Surely the Headmaster and the rest would think her mad. 

She summoned her knitting basket and look through the yarns she had remaining. She picked up the emerald green. She'd used some to make Harry's sweater and part of Severus' as well but there was still plenty left over. Now what other color should she use? ' 'Ah, just the thing.' She thought spying the silver thread lying beneath the sapphire blue she had used for Luna and Hermione's sweaters. With her plan now formed Molly got to work.

Two hours later she was done. A beautiful emerald green sweater with a silver serpent with emerald green eyes lay before her. 'Perfect' she says to herself. She quickly went and wrapped the sweater. She called the family owl. "I want you to deliver this to you-know-who...I mean Vol...Voldemort" she managed to say. The owl looked at her a moment, then hooted.  
Grabbing the package he flew away. 

"Well it's done, I hope I made the right choice 'Molly said to herself. "Now to get the rest of these wrapped up for Christmas."


End file.
